


National Running Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers is a good husband, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tired Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Tony thought it would be a good idea to go on a run with Steve. He was surely mistaken.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Another June Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	National Running Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 3rd is National Running Day. This day was designed as a day for runners to reaffirm their passion for running. Celebrate by running a few miles or just around the block; by yourself or with a pair of friends!

“Stop. Please, stop.” Tony pants, leaning up against a tree to try and catch his breath.

Whoever convinced Tony that going on a run with a super-soldier was going to be fun will definitely be getting an earful once Tony stopped dying long enough to get back to the tower. Which, okay, it was Tony who offered to go with Steve on his run, but that was just because he was tired of not spending the morning with his husband.

Steve stopped from where he was further down the sidewalk, chuckling a bit when he saw how far behind the scientist really was.

“I hate to break it to you, Love, but this was your idea.” Steve teases, getting a half-hearted glare out of Tony.

“Well, yeah, but we never get to spend the morning together before we have to go to work and even on weekends like now we both end up being busy until later.” Tony practically whines, Steve not being able to stop the mixture of fond and sad looks that crossed his face.

“I’m sorry, Tones, I know the past couple of weeks have been kind of busy for the both of us.” Steve admits, gently holding Tony’s hips and pulling him closer.

“It’s fine, I understand that sometimes our schedules don’t match up, but having at least one lazy morning together would be great.” Tony says, allowing Steve to pull him close so he was leaning his full weight on the soldier.

“How about this? Next weekend, no plans. We reschedule everything for another day and we just spend the entire weekend lounging around relaxing. Maybe we can even go out for a dinner date if we feel up to it.” Steve offers, a grateful smile spreading across Tony’s face.

“That sounds amazing.” Tony whispers before looking up and placing a kiss on Steve’s lips which Steve happily returned.

“For now though, let go home, have a nice breakfast together, and just get through the week.” Steve says, Tony slowly pulling away.

“You might have to carry me to the tower though. I can’t feel my legs after trying to keep up with your super-soldier ass.” Tony teases. Steve just laughed and turned around before crouching.

Tony happily accepted the piggyback ride from his husband, relishing in the light bickering that occurred between them all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there’s mistakes in some of these... I don’t have a Beta so I’m trying to go through it myself and fix mistakes but sometimes you go numb to your own work and don’t pick up on something a fresh set of eyes would so excuse the mistakes please haha


End file.
